


Smilodon Vs Megalodon

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cheesy, Costumes, Cute, Dean and Cas are Doctors, Destiel is implied for the future, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fossils, Kisses, M/M, halloween party, not the medical kind, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: The Smithsonian. Protagonists: Two stubborn fuckers who refuse to fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night is long dark and deep, and both the men loom around like creeps. The whole building is officially closed, but they do give permission to a few of the researchers to carry on with their works at night, seeing how some stuff are better reviewed at night. That of course did not mean that people had to take up old discussions that have not only been run ragged to the floor, but have ceased to exist as a new idea anymore. 

Dr. Castiel James Novak and Dr. Dean Nathanial Winchester are two men well respected in their fields which just happened to coincide with each other. Dr Novak was heading the research group into the megalodon musculature and nerve endings. Dr Winchester was spearheading in the habitat formation of the smilodon, and possible causes for it changing its hunting grounds. 

Both were adamant men who believed that their research would lead more credence to the study of the flora and fauna of that time if only they studied one of the two animals. And both brought this discussion only when they were alone at night in the huge building, silent except for their screaming matches and a few fair brandishing of fossil bits as one attempted to assure and make the other understand that they should work together on animal of their choice.

“You do realise that sea life did not have any semblance to the land animals and studying them will afford no educational benefit for any of the people involved. If your want to know land, earth, how the vegetation forced animal groups to change their entire dietary expansions, you have to read and study land animals, hence the smilodon, one of the most ferocious motherfucks in the history of that period Cas,” Dean said.

“I understand your point very clearly, and also see the benefit of your explanation, but you just cannot make the assumption that a in depth study of the megalodon will not give enough material about the earth at that time. If nothing else, we may find about its eating habits as well as migratory patterns from the same. Megalodon were a breed of massive predators, that may have led to the extinction of many other animals and it is of import that I research this,” Castiel fumed back at Dean, standing scant inches away from Dean.

Dean clutched Castiel’s coat lapel and pulled him nearer and continued his argument, not letting go even when Castiel mirrored him by holding the wrist of his coat and scrunched up his whole hand. They inched even closer so that each could actually feel the spittle of the other flying and landing on their face. No one made any attempts to clean their face or move away. They in fact just continued arguing for an hour or so, their volume steadily decreasing and ending in hushed voices, with a few questions about the well being of the other littering the conversation.

Both stepped back to let air in between then, that close they were, and gave stiff little nods of goodbye while they left to go home. Dean went home and downed a tumbler of whiskey and glared at Sam while Sam and Jess teased him about his blue eyed hottie Dean obviously had the hots for. Dean just huffed at them in annoyance and ate three pieces of the extra large pizza the trio had ordered and Dean couldn’t help remembering how beautiful Cas looked from so near.

Cas reached home just and let himself in and talked with his two cats, Binary and Fallacy, for more than an hour while he took a slow bath, had some food and settled into his bed. The cats gave him exasperated snorts and purrs and if possible would have told him to go and take a hold of the green eyed beauty he kept raving about and kiss him into oblivion. It was only so much a pair of cats could take after all.

The next day Dean and Cas reached at the same time, so Dean held the door open for Cas and Cas very openly watched Dean’s ass in his tight, tight jeans, and bets were placed again in the pool as to just how long would they hold on till they just snapped and fucked publicly in the institute itself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Annual Halloween Costume Party, with all the capital letters intact, was a roaring success for the nerds and nerd associates who worked in the Smithsonian. Everyone came dressed as their favourite character, be it the water bear or the lily of the valley, and prizes were doled out to the people who were the best dressed as their character. There were also food and drinks and a few drunken shenanigans. 

Every year since Dean joined, he had been going dressed as the smilodon, just a papier-mâché maniacal jaw that he wore on his face, and a funny rib cage of sparkly Halloween themed wrapping paper and a fake spine being attached to the back of his pants like a tail. People who knew him understood the poorly executed costume, and those who didn’t just assumed he was being something from the Night Before Christmas. 

Castiel if rarely ever joined in any of the festivities. He would come over in one of his Christmas sweaters that were ugly even without being consciously ugly and it looked like his mother knit them for him. So no one exactly laughed at his face, but heads would be shook and they would feel sad while imagining the poor childhood Cas must have led to not have even a little bit of appreciation for the festival. 

So, people stared at Dean when he came in wearing a megalodon, a jaw shark fitted so that the jaws were big enough that it covered the space from his neck to his thighs, open and facing the front. It was the open jaws and he wore a skin tight black suit underneath it, and someone had stitched a blue silky body behind him to represent the body of the megalodon except it looked like someone had pinched his shirt and pulled it out. It looked ridiculous than his smilodon costume quite frankly, and Victor and Charlie and Anna and Jo laughed themselves silly pointing that out. 

Then Cas walked in, in an actual costume, professional looking work at that, so that he was wearing a mask/crown kind of thing that showed the big fangs and teeth of the smilodon and his body being warped around with grey fossil ribs and an epically accurate spine that started at his neck and reached past his knee. It was a fantastic costume, his red face visible behind the hollows of the skull of his costume as he looked around for someone. When his eyes landed on Dean, his eyes went wide and his mouth became a ‘o’. 

All the participants of the betting pool were looking on with great enjoyment. Perhaps today would be the day. Charlie recovered first and went to talk with him. Castiel was very embarrassed and uncomfortable and kept blushing beautifully while she talked with her. Charlie expertly towed him in so that he was standing in their group, with Dean on his side, who he refused to look in the eyes.

Meanwhile, Dean was blushing as well, but he also had the biggest smile on his face and he was almost preening, and obviously pleased as punch that Cas choose his animal to wear the one time Dean wore his. He almost swooned over when Cas, once he looked over at Dean and noticed what he was wearing, “I like your costume Dean.”

Internally, Charlie thought ‘Ah kill me now this is soooo cute’.

“I like yours more, Cas,” Dean answered back, nodding his head aggressively. “How are Binary and Fallacy? Did you get anyone to look after them for the night?” Dean asked.

“Oh I won’t be staying too long, I left their dishes full so they shouldn’t wreak havoc by the time I reach,” Cas answered. Fingering one of his ribs, he offered, “Gabriel got the costume for me, he said he knew someone who made these accurate things professionally and offered to get me one. And so I got the smilodon. I would not have been happy with even a minutely inaccurate megalodon.”

“That actually seems a pretty good replica of a smilodon though, nothing like mine, ha ha ha,” Dean laughed nervously at his inferior costume.

“I still like it a lot,” Cas proclaimed and then went beetroot red. Dean did not fare better, but the pleased smiles, soft and bright were identical on each other. Charlie and Jo had to clasp hands and take deep breaths because this was so very very sweet and innocent, they were men in their 30s for god’s sake, this shouldn’t have been something making the two of them smile so wide themselves as they leaned into each other. God, Charlie hoped, they got on with it soon.

Following that, people talked, they ate, drank, with a few heated discussion and cursing going around, because, come on, it was the Smithsonian. It was tradition almost. Cas and Dean, with their costumes on, stood in a corner and talked, whispering to each other and their stance so intimate. Many people were surreptitiously trying to take their pics and Anna was taking it openly because she did promise Jess proof of the action and she got a few lines of squeeing emoticons in return.

The party was coming to an end. Quite a few were tipsy and another few were singing Viking war songs when management announced that they would be announcing the prize winners soon. The third prize went to the water bear actually and she was very jolly at receiving her prize. The second went to a single DNA strand. The first prize, the man announced, was to be given to two people jointly and then said Cas and Dean’s name together.

Everyone whooped and shouted good naturedly at them when they went to the slightly raised platform to receive their gifts. Cas was fumbling and clearly in a bit of a shock so Dean was leading him and both thanks the judges and the their friends for the successful night. That is when someone started shouting, ‘Kiss, kiss, kiss...!’ More people took up the chanting, willing Cas and Dean to start kissing.

Cas looked pale under his skull and Dean looked worriedly at him. He turned Cas away from the crowd and towards him. Whatever he saw on Dean’s face made his hunched shoulders go down and this time when he faced the crowd, he did not look so bad. Not everyone was shouting for a kiss, definitely not any of Cas or Dean’s friends. But enough were shouting, and the tone was still jovial, so Cas turned to Dean, pulled up his mask and brushed his cheek with his lips before resetting his skull mask back on.

Dean looked stunned for a bit and then he gave a smooshing hug to Cas and both got down from the platform and headed towards their friends. Charlie thumped Cas on the back and Victor punched Dean on his shoulder and no one made any kind of comment over what had happened. They talked some more, opened the gift that Cas and Dean got to see that it was goodies from a chocolate company and then everyone went home. 

Dean gave a peck to Cas’s cheek when he bid his goodbye and that night, while both lay in their beds in homes miles apart, they could still feel the electric touch of the lips of the ones they liked so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did nil amount of research for this, so everything mentioned here is made up, except the fact that Smilodons and Megalodons were massive and massively awesome. unbetaed. Thank you for reading. Comment please. Kudos too.


End file.
